1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a cyclone dust collecting apparatus having an improved structure of a flow passage and a cleaner having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vacuum cleaner, which is a home appliance constructed to perform cleaning, includes a fan motor to generate suction force, a suction part to suction air on a surface to be cleaned with the suction force of the fan motor, and a dust collecting apparatus to separate dust from the air suctioned through the suction part, collect the same, and discharge purified air.
A cyclone dust collecting apparatus, which is one of dust collecting apparatuses, separates dust from the suctioned air using centrifugal force. The cyclone dust collecting apparatus is widely used since it is semi-permanently usable, and also is more hygienic and convenient to use than a dust collecting apparatus employing a dust bag.
The cyclone dust collecting apparatus may be applicable to any type of vacuum cleaner including canister type cleaners, upright type cleaners, and hand-held type cleaners.
The cyclone dust collecting apparatus causes the air introduced from the suction part to flow into a side part of the dust collecting apparatus to generate rotating airflow. Accordingly, flow resistance of air may increase and a separate air pipe may need to be disposed.